A Wolf's Heart
by Rebelbot
Summary: Holly always loved her Wolftech but in one battle Wolftech does something that makes Holly and everyone else asking alot of questions.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Holly are you done yet?" Steve asked.

"Almost," Holly replied.

"Come on you been working on Wolftech for an hour let's go," Kevin said.

"Hold your horse's sheesh I'm almost done," Holly said.

Holly was working on her gundam who she called Wolftech for it had features like that of a wolf. The reason she was taking so long was that she wanted to make sure that Wolftech was in good condition. After a few minutes of checking the system Holly was done.

"Okay guys I'm done."

"About time we were going to leave."

"Sorry guys I just had to make sure that Wolftech was in good working order,"

"Sheesh if you love him so much why don't you marry him," John joked earning him a punch from Holly.

The four were planning on going to lunch in the mall that was close to home. But their home was no ordinary home for you see it was in space. It was the year 2021 and human were now starting to colonize the surrounding around of space around earth and the moon. But these were not peaceful times for Earth was in a great war. In the year 2016 Germany built a humanoid machine that soon became known as a gundam. Then on November 16 on that same year Germany started to attack neighboring countries and soon the USA. The USA and other countries started to build their own gundams for defense as some countries joined Germany. So for five long years the war waged on with no end in sight. Holly, a twenty year old girl, was one of many pilots who joined the US to fight. Even young she proved in the battle field that she can fight like the best with help from her gundam Wolftech. John, Steve, and Kevin were not only her best friends but were her pit crew for Wolftech and since they have their own gundams were her team in the battle field. John gundam was Saber Tooth for just like Wolftech it too had features like a Saber Tooth. Steve who was always wise had his gundam designed to have features of that of an owl who he called Stealth. Kevin being the fatties of the group had a gundam with Rhino features and was called Hardcore. The team was often called the Animal Crew for the gundams they had. So far they had not been in a battle in a few days witch has been a relief for the Animal Crew. Today they were at a restaurant called El Port that they always hang out when they were not battling so they became well known there. They settled themselves into there favorite place in the restaurant. The waiter soon came by to take their orders.

"We will have the usually," Steve said to the waiter.

The waiter nodded and went off.

"You know it has been boring these past days with no fights or anything," Kevin said.

"Yeah when will the scum show themselves?" Holly asked.

"Don't worry you two the Axis will show up sooner or later," Steve said.

"We so toast them in that last battle," John said as the waiter placed their drinks on the table.

"You got that right," Holly said, "It feels so good to kick their butts after they beat us few times."

"Hey you the Animal Crew,"

The four turned their heads to see two children, one girl and one boy, no older then 10 standing at the end of the table.

"Yep that would be us," Holly said.

"Um is it … alright if…. We can have…. Your autograph?" the girl asked as she produced a white sheet a paper.

"Sure thing," John said as he took the paper from the girl and signed his name on it then passed it to the others who do the same.

"Thanks," The boy said as the paper was given back to them and then ran off. By that time their food was given to them. Half way through their lunch an alarm went off in the base. The Animal Crew quickly got and headed to the hanger and got into their gundams.

"Animal Crew do you read?" The commander asked as a screen of his face appeared.

"Holly here we read you loud and clear," Holly replied.

"Holly a legion of the Axis has attacked and your team is the only one there so I need you and your team to hold them until back up arrives," the commander explained.

"Yes sir," the four said together.

The Animal Crew each guided their gundams to the launch pad.

"Animal Crew sign off,"

"Holly Wolftech." Holly said as she launched off.

"John Saber Tooth,"

"Steve Stealth,"

"Kevin Hardcore,"

The Animal Crew went into battle with Wolftech in the lead.

"Animal Crew attack formation," Holly order.

The team got in position and engaged the enemy. They were able to destroy a few enemies as before they split and engage them on their own. Far off at the edge of the battle field was the Axis top fighters Ken in his gundam Poison Needle for it had sharp needles on its forearm.

"So that is the Animal Crew," He said then smiles as he blasted forward.

The Animal Crew was to busy dealing with the Axis so they did not see Ken come until it was to late. The first one to go down was Kevin as his gundam was stabbed by Poison Needle's sharp needle.

"Kevin," John shouted.

Before John can do anything Ken went for him and stabbed him as well. Even Steve with his smart mind was no match for ken even so he lasted a little longer. Now Holly and Wolftech were left.

"Is this the best the USA has to offer?" Ken said, "What a joke I thought they were better then this and here I was kind a hoping for a real fight."

Holly gritted her teeth.

"Alright Wolftech is just us now so let's give this jerk a real fight," Holly said to Wolftech and then charged and engaged the claws and punched. Ken just moved to the side to dodge the attack. Then he kneed Holly in the stomach. As Holly righted up Ken position himself in front of her and gave her a series of slashes. For his final blow he stabbed his needle into the cockpit and then he pushed to the side and destroyed it. Holly was cut lose of he harness and so floated freely in space beside Wolftech.

"I'll make an example out of you and your team to show the USA that the Axis can't be beat," Ken said as he raised his sword to finish Holly off. Just as he thrust his arm Wolftech made a quick movement and pushed Ken's arm aside and away from Holly.

"Huh."

Did the gundam really move on its own? He must be seeing things so he pushed the gundam away and brought his hand up to deal the final blow. Before he did Wolftech blasted forward and tackled Poison Needle. Wolftech then came up and punched him the face. He didn't imagine it the gundam really did move. Ken quickly went on the offensive and attempted to hit the gundam on the sides with his sword but Wolftech caught it. Ken brought the other up to stab but yet again Wolftech caught it and now the two were face to face.

"How can this be happening?" Ken asked softly.

Ken pressed a few buttons and then a screenshot of Wolftech's cockpit appeared. The doors were ripped off so Ken can see the chair that the pilot would sit in. But there was no pilot. The cockpit was empty. Before Ken can think on the matter Wolftech headbutted Poison Needle and then, backing off a bit but still holding the needles, kneed him. Then Wolftech broke off half of the needle, turned it in its hand, and stabbed it into the cockpit of gundam. The sharp point of the needle stabbed into Ken's stomach. Ken quickly activated the jets and tried to escape but Wolftech still held on to the other needle. Ken grabbed Wolftech's arm as the gray gundam grabbed his. Ken then broke the needle and kicked at Wolftech then fled. Wolftech did not give chase instead he turned and went toward Holly and gently clasped his giant hands. As he looked at her the gray gundam can see the she had s few scratches but looked to be alright.

"I will always protect you."


	2. Chapter 2

Holly slowly opened her eyes to see a white ceiling.

"Holly you're awake,"

Holly looked to her left to see her friends.

"Hey guys what happened?"

"Well we were winning and all until this new gundam came into the scene and totally creamed us until you were left but even you were left," John explained.

"Oh yeah now I remember now," Holly said, "How is Wolftech?"

"Well his okay and all but the only thing that was seriously damaged was his cockpit but…." Kevin trailed off.

"But what?"

"It is best that I show you," Steve said, "Come with me."

The others followed Steve until they came up to a room with a TV screen.

"While you fought the new gundam witch is called Poison Needle and driven by a man named Ken, something strange happened," Steve said as he pressed a button. The TV turned on to reveal the inside of Wolftech's cockpit with Holly inside.

"As you can see the needle on both arms stabbed into the cockpit and cutting Holly loose from her sit and knocking her out and resulting her drifting out of the cockpit," Steve explained as the video played but then the screen showing the now empty cockpit shrank until it rested in the corner of the screen, "Now look at what at happens as Poison Needle tries to kill Holly who is the twinkling star moving away from Wolftech."

Just then Wolftech move to block Poison Needle's attack.

"Did Wolftech really move?" Holly asked.

"Yes but there is still more," Steve said, "But keep an eye on cockpit."

As the video played on the group saw that the red gundam push the gray gundam aside to get another shot at Holly but Wolftech attacked again. After a brief scuffle Wolftech broke a needle off of Poison Needle and jabbed it into the cockpit. Afterward the red gundam broke away and fled. It was then that Steve turned off the TV.

"As you have clearly seen you gundam was able to move all on it own," Steve said, "As a result the commander thought it would be best if Wolftech was sent to the lab and before you say anything I like to say that we tried to tell the commander how important Wolftech is to you but his mind was made up."

Holly head hanged as she thought of her beloved Wolftech.


End file.
